fanondexfandomcom-20200215-history
Dictioy
The Dictioy region is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located north of Kanto, and is located south of Sinnoh. It is the setting of the story 'Beginnings of a Master' by author Articunomew. The towns and cities of Dictioy are named after book genres (Comed Town, Romanc City, Hitroy City), with the sole exception of Diamond League Island. Professor Willow is the resident Pokémon Professor and gives Pokémon Trainer a choice between Qizret, Senvar or Machop as their starter Pokémon. In 2007 APW (After the Pokémon Wars), Dictioy played host to the International Newspaper Competition which sponsored ten young Trainers in a journey across the region. Despite being north of Kanto , Dictioy is not based on any real location. A large river splits Dictioy in two, with the southern half trending more towards plains, and the northern half being heavily forested. The region has some unusual geographical features, such as a salt water lake, which is home to unusual species of Pokémon. Etymology and design concept The name 'Dictioy' comes from a slurring of the word 'Dictionary', a category of book. This trend continues with the naming of Dictioy's cities and towns. Despite being closer to Kanto than Johto, Dictioy enjoys a closer cultural connection to Johto. The greater part of Dictioy's population is concentrated in ten cities across the region, with the capital, Lesre, on the east coast supporting the greatest population. Due to trade and power agreements, Dictioy draws the majority of its power from the Kanto power grid. In return, Dictioy sells food to Kanto, as a greater part of the plainlands of Dictioy are devoted to farming. The people of Dictioy are largely considered friendly and welcoming, as the region has an abundance of tourism due to its unique geographical formations, such as the ring of mountains surrounding Arw City, and the saltwater Lake of Tears. This behaviour continues in the smaller towns and villages of the region, where residents will aid lost travellers and Trainers, often with no charge. History The Dictioy region plays host to an unusual variety of Pokémon, due to its mild weather and fertile soil. It has a deep history rooted in religious ceremony, with some of these continuing to the present day. Despite this, Dictioy does not seem to attract Legendary Pokémon to its soil. Reports of Suicune have averaged as less than one every ten years. The region's resident Legendary Pokémon, who count among themselves the Earth Pokémon, Gaios, are rarely, if ever, seen. In recent history, Dictioy was among the first regions to establish a Pokémon league, as well as being one of the founding members of the International Pokémon League. It has produced two of the twenty-five International Champions, and the region is known for its talented Pokémon Contestants. Cities, routes, and other locations The Dictioy region plays home to eight cities that have Diamond League Pokémon Gyms. In addition, the capital city is extremely large, boasting a larger population than Saffron City in Kanto. Lesre City and Rorroh Town both have airports which allows international relations, while Comed Town and Lesre City have roads that connect to other regions. The Dictian region includes 28 different routes, which acts as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Dictian League breaks from the Route numbering system put into place by Kanto and Johto, resetting its route number to 1, starting near Comed Town. {C}Because of its mild climate, no route in Dictioy undergoes a constant weather condition, though Routes 1, 2 and 3 are unusually dry because of the presence of the Lake of Tears. Dictioy is directly connected to Kanto through a route which is maintained by both Leagues. This route is not numbered, and is given the designation 'Route 0' by both Leagues. Geography Dictioy had a mild weather system, though most of its fascination comes from the unusual geographical formations in the region. The southern parts of Dictioy are mostly plains and farmlands. The farms are mostly located in the south west part of the region, due to fertile soil which is a residue from ancient times. East of the farms is a large saltwater lake, known as the Lake of Tears. The environment surrounding the Lake are primarily mangroves surrounding the lake itself, and a small buffer of dry plains before normal foliage begins to grow again. The north of Dictioy is primarily forest, with thick woods covering the majority of the region. Logging has been conducted to clear the various routes and area surrounding cities of the forests to prevent crime. In addition to this, a special grove of trees near Rorroh City is protected for religious purposes. Dictioy does also have a single mountain, known as Halu's Perch, after the Legendary Bird Pokémon Halu, who is also the symbol of the Dictian Region. Next to Halu's Perch is a canyon called Hitroy Canyon, after the nearby city. Category:Dictian Locations Category:Regions Category:Creations of Articunomew